Just Another Party
by Jellyfur
Summary: Gakuto attends yet another one of Atobe's excessively large parties.


Characters: Gakuto, Takahisa, Kisarazu twins, Rin Hirakoba, Oshitari cousins, Shiraishi, Taki Haginosuke,Hiyoshi, Marui, and Niou. Mentions of others  
>Pairings: Could be a lot depending on how you see it... Listing them all<br>More obvious ones: Gakuto/Marui, Niou/Marui, Shiraishi/Oshitari Kenya, Gakuto/Hiyoshi  
>Less obvious ones: GakutoOshitari Kenya  
>They did something at the same timewith each other and therefore must be dating: Taki/Hirakoba, Oshitaricest, Kisarazucest, Gakuto/Takahisa  
>They talked and therefore must be dating: TakiHirakoba/Kisarazucest, Oshitaricest/Shiraishi, Shiraishi/Gakuto, Dirty Pair  
>Prompt: Party<br>Challenge: Story without dialogue  
>Title: Just Another Party<p>

* * *

><p>Gakuto was actually having a blast. The music was hip, the food was amazing, and there was somehow still enough room for him to incorporate some moderate acrobatics into his dancing. For one of Atobe's parties, this felt strangely empty. Then again, he had only invited regulars of certain tennis clubs and a certain pre-regular who was treasurer of Hyoutei, who, it seemed, was discussing something avidly with the blonde from Higa and the twins who wore weird hair accessories.(I, personally, would remove all of the footnotes, because any respectable POT fan would be able to discern who you were talking about. You've already given them concise, but easily recognizable descriptions. Also, sometimes I tend to write massive walls of texts right in the middle of fics.)<br>As he danced with... What was his name? Takahito?**(Oh, well, maybe except this one, because it's just a mispronounced name. Yeah, keep this one.), he sent a wink towards Yuushi's cousin, Kenya. The Speed Star responded with a grin as he danced quickly with the bandaged guy before pulling the guy into a kiss. (I just realized this morning that I really like the ShiraishixKenyaxZaizen triangle. I have this thing for love triangles I guess..) Love triangles are generally very fun Troika especially.  
>As the song ended, he left the dance floor in search of the awesome looking sweets he saw earlier and something to drink. He saw that apparently, Taki and his new friends (This sounds too informal for me. Maybe "Taki and his cohorts" or "Taki's groupconversation from earlier") had also migrated to the table with the food. It turned out they were discussing hair supplies and styles, which was rather odd considering one of the twins had such a bad haircut and was wearing a ribbon in it. (I don't know if you know this, but I had originally read this sentence as "considering one of them had a haircut _so bad_ that he was wearing a ribbon in it." Doesn't make a ton of sense, but, to me, it was hilarious either way.) After pointing out the weirdness of the situation, the two twins glared at him and Bad Haircut quickly retorted that his stupid manager had done it in spite, but what was his excuse? Offended, Gakuto was about to say something that might have started the Third World War, but luckily for the rest of the world, Taki quickly stepped in with some soothing words, the blonde, who was apparently named Hirakoba Rin, following suit. (Here I think is a good point to clarify that the blonde is indeed Hirakoba. Maybe by making him change the subject by introducing himself?) Still a bit huffy, Gakuto left the table.

Spying Yuushi, Kenya, and Bandages sitting together laughing, he quickly made his way towards them, sat down and greeted Yuushi and Kenya, but was at a loss of what to say to Bandages. Quickly, Yuushi laughed melodiously and introduced the two. Shiraishi smiled and held out his hand to shake. Slightly curious, he asked why the other boy wore the bandages if his arm wasn't broken. Still smiling, Shiriashi replied that his arm was poisonous and would kill anyone who looked at it painfully in three days. (Haha.. I love Shiraishi.) Shiraishi is always fun, yes~

A bit freaked out, Gakuto backed away the slightest bit but still scoffed at the idea. The fact that the other two were trying to stifle their laughing was proof enough for him to say that Shiraishi was lying. Until Shiraishi threatened them with his arm and they both paled considerably at least. At that moment, Gakuto was starting to think that maybe going to the dance floor, even if it was crowded now, was the best idea.

So, he slowly snuck out of his seat (At some point in the previous two paragraphs you should probably mention when exactly Gakkun finds a chair. It's an issue with placement and imagery when a character is suddenly in a chair from wandering around and there's no mention of it.) and while turning around, walked into someone. Scowling, because really, he had been turned around and that kid should have watched where he was going, he started to rant and looked up to see Hiyoshi scowling at him. Realizing that Atobe and Sakaki were going to be pissed if he completely destroyed their doubles combination, he pulled the frowning boy to the dance floor. Of course, the mushroom-head protested violently, saying some crap about how he didn't dance, but Gakuto figured if his tennis was practically an elaborate dance, then actual dancing must be a breeze for him.

Letting go of Hiyoshi's hand, he turned and started dancing. When Hiyoshi didn't move, Gakuto took things into his own hands, trying to get the Enbu player to move parts of his body. Eventually, he sighed and just started grinding against the younger boy. (A completely reasonable next step to take with your doubles partner. In any situation. Eiji swears by it. :3) Hiyoshi started sputtering, but Gakuto just grinned up at him, feeling the slightest bit of an erection starting. Hiyoshi blushed and tried to move away, but Gakuto grabbed his hands again and started trying to move Hiyoshi in some of the formations he was used to seeing on the court. He moved one arm straight out, but couldn't get the other above Hiyoshi's head. Hiyoshi, picking up on what he was doing, sighed and moved it up by himself, continuing to perform some of his Enbu tennis moves in a smoothly graceful way that seemed to move with the beat. Gakuto grinned; finally his kohai was getting it.

He let go of the taller boy's arm and saw him moving in what seemed to be his... What was it? That's right, Dance Towards the Heavens. Gakuto did a somersault, landing near Hiyoshi, close enough to touch... Or grind until the boy ran to the bathroom from the stress. Showing no small feat of concentration, Hiyoshi somehow managed to keep moving even with Gakuto doing his worst on his groin. Gakuto, for his part, was having a little too much fun. As he grinded against Hiyoshi, he danced almost completely normally.

When he saw a relatively cute and short redhead chewing gum, he blew him a kiss and waved him over. After finding out that his name was Marui and he was from Rikkai, Gakuto decided talking was a waste of time when it came to redheads and pulled the other into a deep, messy kiss. The other boy smirked and replied that while Gakuto certainly wasn't bad, his kissing skills were nothing compared to his genius. After coming out of another rather messy but enjoyable make out, a smirking boy with a mole and a silvery rattail seemed to appear out of thin air. Upon turning around at the boy's tap, Marui smirked and asked if Niou, who, Gakuto guessed, was this boy, was jealous when it had been him who had suggested the two, airquote, pretend to be single just for tonight, end airquote. (The word "aiequote" has officially been added to my vocabulary. I love it.) As Gakuto watched, still unknowingly pressed rather tightly against Hiyoshi, Niou frowned, but saw the wall that happened to be conveniently near them, pressed Marui against it, and started kissing him intensely.

Still a little wide eyed, Gakuto frowned because now there wasn't anyone in the near vicinity he could make out with... Except, of course, dear little Piyoshi. Grinning a little devilishly, he turned around and forcefully pushed the not-really-resisting boy towards an unoccupied section of the wall away from the two Rikkai members. Hiyoshi, suspecting that his senpai just wanted to get away from the two, turned around and started walking towards wherever his senpai wanted to dance, rolling his eyes as he did.

Finding a nice, wide open space, Gakuto turned the boy around and pressed him there, standing on tip toe and pulling the other's collar down so their lips could meet in a kiss. Hiyoshi was too surprised to do anything but stand there for the first couple seconds until logic kicked in and he pushed the shorter boy away, slightly gaping at his action. Gakuto stumbled slightly at the push, and pouted at the boy.

Couldn't a guy make out with someone without being rejected? Apparently not.

Hiyoshi started say how he didn't want to be used as some sort of toy for his senpai. Gakuto quickly added two and two together and came up with... Nothing that made sense. He frowned and asked if Hiyoshi would even kiss someone he was dating. Hiyoshi retorted that of course he would, but they weren't dating, only doubles partners. (He apparently doesn't understand that those are one and the same…) obviously not xD Gakuto snickered, thinking of all the doubles partners he knew who were dating. He replied to Hiyoshi, saying that if he really just wanted to date, then they could go to the amusement park, so now could he just shut up and make out again? With that, he shoved the unsuspecting boy against the wall again, stealing his breath as he tried to protest.

Hiyoshi mentally sighed, resigning himself to spending the rest of the night learning how to make out, as taught by Gakuto. Gakuto, for his part, internally smirked when he felt Hiyoshi relenting. It seemed like tonight would be even more fun than he originally thought.

* * *

><p>*Extra* (With dialogue)<br>"So why are we here again?" Gakuto sniffed, looking disdainfully around the amusement park.  
>"Because, senpai, you suggested it this time," Hiyoshi replied drily.<br>Blushing, he retorted, "But... I thought they had bungee jumping!"  
>"And that, senpai, is why you pay attention things above articles that say, 'Coming out in three months'"<p>

* * *

><p>**Takahisa, Jyousei's captain<p>

* * *

><p>AN: First 1K+!The work of many sleepless nights on my iPod has paid off.

As usual, Bijoux25 helped beta this, so you should go read her fics~

Review, please!


End file.
